Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device with parking function or parking function-equipped electric brake device where an electric brake device is provided with the function of a parking brake.
Description of Related Art
Regarding an electric brake device for which an electric motor is used, the following proposals have been made.                The proposal of an electric actuator for which a planetary roller screw is used (Patent Document 1).        The proposal of a parking brake mechanism in an electric brake device for which an electric motor, a linear motion mechanism, and a speed reducer or reduction gear are used (Patent Document 2).        The proposal of an electric brake device having the function of locking gears (Patent Document 3).        